


Punished

by Kheriv Iscaroth (Kheriv)



Series: War spoils [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheriv/pseuds/Kheriv%20Iscaroth
Summary: Continuation of "Captured". Hermione has been given to Draco. He takes his time to break her resistance. PWP. Non-con.





	Punished

Draco's hands roamed over Hermione’s body. Seated on his lap, the young witch let out small mewls and sobs every time she felt his hardness slide between her buttocks, rubbing against her holes but not quite penetrating her. Her eyes were screwed shut, cheeks flushed, ashamed of the reactions of her treacherous body.

She didn’t know how long it had been since her capture. The days had passed in a blur, and all she knew was Draco’s constant presence against her, on her, in her. She remembered the first night, when he had taken his time to caress her every nook and cranny, spreading his cum on her skin after he had ejaculated all over her bound body. After a few hours, his touch had set her on fire, and she had moaned, and shivered, and climaxed under his ministrations.  
Day after day, he had defiled her time and again, and past that first night, she he had found herself unable to resist, willingly spreading her legs and submitting to his every desire. She felt deeply ashamed for that, but couldn’t fight the potion. It kept her mind in a deep haze, making her guts burn, thirsty for Draco’s semen. Thoughts of escaping and rejoining her friends had seemed less and less probable, but she wouldn’t give up.  
As futile as it was, she was determined to remain silent. To not let Draco have the satisfaction of hearing her call him “master”. No matter what he would do, she wouldn’t cave.

Most of her restraints had been discarded, now lying in a corner of the room, useless. Only the slave collar remained, thick black leather that bore the crest of the Malfoys, with a shining amulet dangling from a chain. It rested between her breasts, and Hermione whimpered when Draco’s hands cupped her breasts and pushed them together, trapping the cold stone between.

“Look at yourself.” He whispered in her ear.  
She opened her eyes shyly, glancing in the big mirror that covered an entire wall of the room. She blushed, embarrassed of seeing herself clad in a parody of the Hogwarts uniform that was much too small for her.  
Her blouse was cut very short. It ended right beneath her breasts, revealing expanses of white skin along her thin waist. A sole button valiantly kept it closed. Her cleavage was fully exposed, the slave chain clinking between her breasts as Draco kept molesting them. The thin material was almost transparent, revealing her perked nipples through the fabric. Draco's fingers rubbed against them, making her arch and grind against his cock.

“Spread your legs.”  
She obeyed hesitantly. Her short skirt covered almost nothing. She wore no underwear, and Draco was pleased to see that the thick dildo he had left in her was still there, vibrating lightly. He despised muggles, but he had had to admit that they were quite inventive when it came to sex.  
Hermione trembled, clamping around the toy. Over the days, she had grown used to always being filled. She would wake up to Draco taking her, or when he was not there, to a toy pushed deep inside her. Even when Draco wasn’t fucking her, he would fill her with toys, watching her climax over and over again, until she was too exhausted to even moan.  
She remembered the first days, the countless hours spent strapped to a breeding bench as fucking machines took her three holes under Draco’s hungry gaze. She had discovered the man’s impressive collection of sex toys. He had used most of them on her, observing her reactions to each of them as thoroughly as he handled potion experiments.

 

\----------------------------------

 

“Remember in third year?” he said, caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs. “That punch you gave me? You were never punished for that, right?”  
His hand reached her intimity, caressing her folds right where the plastic met the skin. Hermione gasped when he grabbed it, giving shallow thrusts that pushed right into her G spot. She bit her lips to reign on her moans.  
He watched her wiggle in his lap for a moment. He eventually pulled the toy out, pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs apart. She whimpered when he pressed their bodies together, and couldn’t help but roll her hips when he pressed them together.

His hands slid under the blouse. He gave a small squeeze to her nipples and pushed the garment up, freeing her soft breasts.  
“Do you know what the punishment for assaulting another student is?” He said, rolling the two mounds under his palms, kneading them thoroughly.  
Hermione arched under his touch. Of course she knew the school regulations. Fights resulted in an essay. Thirteen inches of parchment.  
"Used to be some stupid essay.” Draco answered himself. ”But the rules have changed.” His smile turned predatory. “A mudblood that hits a pureblood receives a beating. A hundred strikes.”  
Hermione's eyes widened. There was no way she could take that! Draco slid a hand along her side, in a mockingly calming manner.  
“I cannot let it slide. If would reflect badly on me if I can’t discipline my own slaves. Now, you will take your punishment.”  
He pinched a nipple. She jumped in surprise and he laughed. He inched closed to her face, grey gaze burning through her brown eyes. His finger traced her jawline, settling on her trembling lip.  
“You will count those strikes.” he whispered. “If you lose count, you will go back to zero. Understood?”  
She turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. No way she would do that!

Draco laughed. He pushed Hermione’s thighs up to her shoulders, marveling at how flexible she was. Before she could question his actions, he thrust into her, easily sliding home thanks to the fluids left there by their previous activities. He groaned when he felt his flesh fit so perfectly in that tight heat. He couldn’t believe how tight she still was.  
She instinctively rolled her hips, welcoming Draco’s cock inside. When he didn’t move, she gave him a quizzical look.  
“Start counting. That was one.”  
Understanding dawned on her. She blushed, realizing what those “strikes” were. She defiantly tightened her lips.  
Draco chuckled. He slowly pulled out, making her give out a long moan.  
A sharp thrust of his hips and he was buried back inside, pressing against her G spot. She cried in surprise and pleasure.  
"Whenever you want to start." He added, and started to take her in wide, ample movements.

Soon enough, Draco set up a punishing pace, slamming in and out of her mercilessly. Hermione moaned delightfully, feeling him stretch her abused hole again and again. Her hips accompanied his movements, her body undulating under his. Her muscles gripped his turgescent member as it ravaged her insides.  
“So greedy for my cum.” She heard him say, as he continued pounding into her. “You are a slut Hermione.”  
Her legs flailed in the air. Her moans became more frequent. When Draco's hands grabbed her breasts, she came hard, arching in his arms, her mouth opened in a silent cry.

Draco continued to rock into her pliant body for long minutes.  
"Remember the cock that makes you cum.” He said. ”You are mine, and no one else's."  
She jumped in surprise when deft fingers found her clitoris, making her breath hasten. Draco's pace quickened slightly. His fingers rolled the small bud into a hard pebble. Hermione's legs parted wide at the touch.  
"Look at you. You would do anything for my cum."  
He bent over and took a nipple in his mouth. She keened. He readjusted his grip around her waist, thrusting faster and deeper.  
"And I will give it to you. I will take you again and again, day after day, until you can only think about me."  
Hermione panted, small moans leaving her lips as her hips started to shake again.  
"I will fill you up with my seed. You will be full of me. Every day. Every hour of the day. Until you can't take it anymore. You will be so full of me that you will beg me to stop."  
Draco straightened up. His hands grabbed the thin waist, thumbs caressing the soft skin. He fucked her harder, his hard member hitting her core with every thrust.  
"Then, I will fuck you again. Until you can't even beg anymore."  
Hermione grabbed Draco's wrists, desperately trying to ground herself. List in pleasure, she could only let herself be impaled on Draco's erect dick. Her head was shaking from left to right and from right to left.  
His hungry eyes moved from her lustful expression to the breasts that bounced madly every time he took her. His fingers sank into the soft mounds, pushing against them to gain leverage. His burning gaze tore through her foggy mind with a demonic intensity.  
"You. Are. Mine."  
Each word was punctuated with a sharp thrust right to her G spot. Hermione climaxed, moaning in pure submission. Her whole body shuddered in shattering pleasure as Draco came deep inside her, shooting his cum in her depths.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Draco fell down next to Hermione. The young witch just laid there, eyes clouded with pleasure, too exhausted to even close her legs. A trail of semen leaked down her thigh. He possessively pulled her against him. She let herself be manhandled until her back was flush against his chest, one of his hands affectionately caressing her belly, the other lazily palmed a breast.  
He kissed Hermione's nape. For long minutes, his fingers coursed on her skin in feather-light caresses. Sparks coursed through her oversensitive body. She whimpered weakly.  
"You failed to count. Start again." he whispered in her ear.  
She shuddered, tensing in apprehension. He just came! He couldn’t possibly...  
She yelped when he delivered a disciplinary slap on her chest.  
"What are you waiting for? I am still soft. Attend to it."  
A few instants later, she took him in her mouth.

Draco groaned in pleasure. His hips rocked upwards, right into his slave's throat. It had only been a few minutes, but he was rock hard again. Hermione was just too tempting. She gave the best head, greedily slurping on his cock, taking him all in before licking on his tip and balls like it was the best lollipop in the world. He could see his length disappear between the red lips. She moaned in pure pleasure, sucking on the tip and rolling it under her tongue as if she wanted to suck him dry.  
Freed from the constricting uniform, her breasts jiggled in a hypnotic motions as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. From where he laid down on the bed, Draco could see her pussy peek out of the short skirt, trails of cum leaking down her thighs.

He planned on letting the moment stretch, to enjoy seeing Hermione "I know it all" Granger with a mouth full of dick before ordering her to dance on his cock. But a sudden burn on his arm reminded him of his duties to his lord.  
He sighed, knowing he only had a few minutes before he would have to leave.  
"Lie on your back."  
He didn't take the time to revel in the sight of his offered slave when she spread her legs invitingly, and came to kneel over her chest, depositing his swollen cock between her breasts. The amulet was pushed to the side. His hands went for her breast and firmly pressed them together, encasing his member between the soft, round globes. He started thrusting between them, his fingers easily finding perked nipples he proceeded to pinch in sync.

Hermione panted at the touch. She could see the engorged dick appear and disappear between her breasts, leaking pre-cum into her neck she felt an insatiable thirst for. She raised her head, mouth opened, and gave a small lick on the tip of Draco's dick when it reappeared. On the next thrust, she took it into her mouth, sucking on it for a second before it left.

Draco couldn't hold it. Forgetting Hermione's breasts, he grabbed the back of her head, and started fucking her face in earnest. She cried in distress, feeling the entire member suddenly being forced into her. She choked, and her muffled cries resonated in his cock, sending pleasurable waves to his crotch.  
Hermione gagged, but Draco ignored her struggles. The length penetrated her again, and again. She fought to breathe and calm herself. She let him take control and fuck her mouth, pushing deeper at each thrust.  
Soon enough, she found herself thoroughly impaled. Her face was pressed against Draco’s crotch, and he was entirely buried within her, spurting semen down her throat. Her jaw ached, streaks of drool and cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. She could feel the member going down her throat, cutting her breath, and couldn't help but gulp down the hot seed as best as she could.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Hermione panted hard, trying to catch her breath. She felt a now familiar tingle of magic cleaning her skin of the sweat, drool and semen.  
Draco's hand caressed her side, over the skirt that pooled around her waist, useless.  
"This is hardly a suitable uniform Granger." His voice sent shivers to her skin.  
"I wonder, if you walked into Hogwarts like this, how far would you make it before someone would fuck you into a wall? Once the first one would have taken you, many more would also want their part of the cake. There would be a long line waiting to fuck you. I bet you would like that. Tell me, do you know what the punishment for inappropriate dressing is?"  
As always, she kept silent.  
"Detention. One hour. But we'll make that three hours for you.”  
She shivered, wondering what his sick mind had invented.

“You have been a bad girl, refusing your previous punishment. When I am back, we will work on those hundred strikes. In the meantime, take your detention like a good girl. I have been working on a special spell, just for you.” Draco said, conjuring a blindfold on her eyes.  
“I am sure you will appreciate it. It will keep you entertained while I am away.”  
Draco turned her over. Laying on her front, Hermione felt leather restraints materialize around her wrists. They were pulled up, until they reached the chain extending from her collar. The metal snapped in place, and her arms could no longer move freely unless she choked. Her legs were parted to an uncomfortably wide angle. Draco adjusted a spreading bar between her knees, keeping them wide open before turning her over again.

A moment later, Hermione recognized a particular tingle of magic. Draco was summoning something. She waited in apprehension, but could only hear him leave the room. She whimpered in apprehension. What would happen now? She felt so vulnerable.  
Then, something penetrated her. It was warm, and soft, like a real cock, but much smaller than Draco’s. She cried out in surprise, wriggling against her restraints to get away from the touch. After a few minutes of useless struggling, she calmed down and accepted the violation. The pace was very gentle, almost timid. All the contrary of the violent thrusting she had grown accustomed to those past days. The penetrations varied in depth and angle, as if it was trying to discover her insides.

To her utter shame, she did not find that unpleasant. The small member inside her was caressing her insides, and she could not help but pant at the gentle friction. She arched suddenly, moaning in pleasure, as it rubbed against a certain spot in her. She bit her lips, ashamed she had let out such a lustful sound. The last week of violations had made her nether parts over-sensitive, and having her sight taken from her increased her sensitivity. Now, a simple touch could make her react in a lustful way.

Hermione tried to contain her moans as the member continued to grind against her sweet spot. Unknowingly, she had started to thrust in rhythm with it, unconsciously trying to find her pleasure.  
Her mind still refused the possibility of being taken by any dick other than Draco’s, and that was only because the potion made her need it. But she could feel pleasure building in her stomach. The organ increased its pace and her hips jerked to follow. As she was about to give in, the member suddenly withdrew, leaving her strangely empty. She whimpered at the loss, puzzled.

A moment later, she felt it push against her ass. The abused hole did not resist, and soon, the small member was taking her from behind in that ever gentle pace. Once again, it found her pleasure spot, and kept pushing against it until she was a heap of panting mess, trying to hold back her moans, but still undulating under its ministrations. As she was about to reach the peak of her pleasure, it withdrew once again.

She felt something run against her side. She shuddered. It felt like a snake, slithering against her skin in slow movements. She tried to shy away from the touch, panicking as she was unable to see. What was a snake doing here? The animal crawled up her belly. She remained still, not daring to move as it made its way upwards, before resting its head between her breasts.  
She jumped when she felt a second snake climb onto her from the other side. Was that Draco’s idea for a punishment? Scaring her with snakes? The second snake joined the first one, but it did not stop like its congener. Instead, it crawled around one of her breasts, squeezing it in its rings. Hermione trembled in fear when its head pressed against the vulnerable nipple.

Then, it latched onto it and she was not sure it was a snake anymore. Her nipple was engulfed into a moist cavern, and what seemed like a dozen of snake tongues twirled around her flesh. She arched in pleasure when it sucked on the abused nipple, the tendrils setting her nerves ablaze and the body squeezing her breast in the most exciting way.  
She registered the first snake sliding downwards and grew alarmed when she felt it slither between her legs. But then, it entered her and she realized what had been inside of her moments ago. She cried as the snake’s head pushed against the sweet spot it found earlier. This time, tendrils extended and started twirling inside her, multiplying her pleasure. Uncontrolled moans escaped her as it started slowly pumping in and out of her, the tendrils racking against her walls.

Hermione heard more slithering sounds all around her. She didn’t care, all she wanted was the repressed pleasure that was building in her core. She moaned when a third snake took hold of her lonely nipple, mimicking the ministrations of its congener. Then, a fourth one, bigger and stronger, curled around her waist, raising her from the bed. She yelped, surprised as she lost her balance. Quickly, other tentacles took hold of her arms and legs, securing her into a submissive position, thighs spread wide, back arched, offering her entire being to her captor.

She cried when another head joined the first in her heat, pushing her walls further apart. The two tentacles started moving together, swirling around each other. Hermione’s hips jerked, accommodating the consequent girth that was now moving faster. She could feel her pleasure coming. More, she needed more! At the last moment, the two tentacles stilled, denying her once more. Despite the sparks of pleasure the tendrils sent as her nipples were sucked, and the presence of the erections inside of her, she could not find her release.  
After a long moment, they started thrusting again, this time much more forcefully. Wide, powerful thrusts targeted her core, and she cried out in sheer pleasure. The tentacles came, spilling a sticky fluid in her. She shook her hips, reaching desperately for completion. Before she could climax, the tentacles grew limp and slid out of her.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Hermione sobbed as the tentacle took her at a slow, punishing pace. How long had this been going on? Hours? Days perhaps? The tentacles would abuse her restlessly, bringing her to the brink of orgasm before denying her release at the very last moment. She could no longer take it, and her unrestrained moans begged for a climax that would never come.  
They, at the contrary, had come countless times. Her whole body was covered in in a sticky fluid, and her insides were slick with that warm substance, the tentacles making obscene, wet noises as they took her.

She could feel the member enter her inch by inch, carefully missing her pleasure spot, and withdraw even slowlier. Hung up in the air, she could not find any leverage, and her hips were undulating in vain. The tentacle was matching her every movement, keeping her pleasure at a steady level. She moaned wantonly. Another tentacle pressed against her ass. She welcomed it inside, and it started pumping, with movements inverse to the first one, ensuring she was always filled. The pleasure sparked, but the rhythm was still agonisingly slow. Hermione was trembling now, continuous moans filling the silence.

She suddenly felt the tentacles tighten around her breasts and squealed as they were pressed against each other. The pression was pleasurable and the tendrils still nibbling on the hardened tips made her shudder. She felt another tentacle push between the two globes, mimicking the sexual act the two others were performing so slowly in her nether regions. This one was faster though, and Hermione’s breasts shook wildly at the rough thrusting. It didn’t take long for it to climax, splashing on her face and breasts.

It fell limp, the tip resting against her chin, still encased between her breasts. Downwards, another tentacle joined the first one in her intimity. One more entered her, pressing into the already taken anus. Hermione’s mouth opened in a silent gasp as two additional tentacles swarmed to her entrance, pressing against the others, and forcing themselves into her. The tentacles were small, but together, they were of a considerable girth. Their tendrils racked against every inch of her insides.

Hermione panted as the tentacles pistoned both her holes, so powerful yet so slow. She wriggled against her bonds but that only served to wake the resting tentacle between her breasts. It hardened again at the movements her body was subjected to. Her mouth was wide open: she moaned continuously in hidden pleas for more. The tentacle took possession of it, forcing its way down her throat. She gagged, but recovered soon as the tentacle started to take her in slow, regular movements. Just like her other orifices, other tentacles joined it, and soon, she was forced to take three of them, struggling to breathe.

Suddenly, the tentacles in her intimity joined together, and started to pound right into her G spot. She howled, her cry muffled by the members in her mouth. Soon enough, the tentacles in her ass picked up the pace, invading her further at each thrust. She jerked her hips, matching the furious plundering. She felt the tentacles squeeze her breasts harder, and the suction on her nipples increase. The members in her mouth stiffened. No, not now! She tried to protest, but the tentacles came all at once, flooding her holes, filling her to the brim.  
The tentacles stilled at once, still buried deep inside Hermione. She was still jerking, trying to get them to move again. Tears formed behind the blindfold. She wanted, she needed…  
“I’m sorry. Please...” she whispered.

Suddenly, the tentacles left her. She fell on the bed face first, feeling empty and aroused. With her hands tied behind her back and her legs restrained, she tried to grind against the sheets to get her release, moaning desperately, ignoring the sticky liquid that was oozing out of her. Why? Why had the tentacles retreated now of all times?

She had her answer when the spreader bar disappeared. Strong hands lifted her body and seated her on a familiar lap. She felt an erection enter her, bigger and stronger than the tentacles.  
“I see you enjoyed that spell.”  
She did not understand the words, nor did she care for how long he had been there. All she wanted was an orgasm. She adjusted her balance and began to impale herself on that marvelous cock.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Draco let Hermione ride him for a moment, watching her breasts bounce up and down and his cock disappear in her pussy. Then, he pushed her back on the bed and took hold of the slender hips before slamming inside. He installed a strong, fast rhythm, burying himself deep inside her before nearly leaving her body and violating her again. She was crying in pleasure, feeling each inch of the turgescent cock plundering her. Two hands took hold of her breasts, massaging them violently as her mouth was taken in a possessive kiss.  
Hermione whimpered when the organ slowed down to settle in a slower rhythm. She clamped down on it, but to no avail.  
“Please...” she whined, her voice hoarse.  
“Have you learnt your lesson?” Draco asked, slowly thrusting right into her G spot.  
Hermione arched.  
“Yes! Yes!”  
“Who do you belong to?”  
She muttered an answer, almost inaudible between her pants. He growled, and paused in his movements.  
“Who? Answer me, slave!”  
“You. I belong to you!” she sobbed.  
“That’s right. You. Are. Mine.” he said, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust to her pleasure spot.  
“Ahh! Yes! Yes! Yours. I’m yours! Please, please...”  
“What do you want?”  
“Please, let me...”  
“Tell me what you want.”  
“Let... Let me come! Please!” she shouted.

Draco obliged. He started pounding in her faster and stronger than he had ever done, each time forcing long pleas out of her. She cried endlessly, and he took her mouth with his, swallowing her words. When his fingers penetrated her ass with the same fervor as he ravished her, she came hard, long hours of repressed pleasure finally exploding in her. She constricted uncontrollably around him, bringing him to his own climax. She was already unconscious when he came inside her.

Hermione awoke still tied and blindfolded. She laid under Draco’s body. She could feel that two of the tentacles were still attached to her nipples. The tendrils were still slightly sucking and she became strangely conscious of the organ inside her. Draco’s cock was still deep inside. He was half-hard.  
“You were beautiful” he said. “Taken from all sides, begging for release. You should have seen yourself when they came inside you until you were filled to the brim.” As he was speaking, he started thrusting lightly inside her. She responded uncontrollably, rolling her hips against his.

“And you finally talked. Begged for my cock. You have admitted it. You are mine. And I will carve it into your body every time you forget it.”  
Hermione could not answer. A tentacle had made its way to her ass, pushing in at the same time as Draco’s big cock started to take her again and again. She cried when the tendrils burst to life against her nipples. Then, all she knew was that delicious organ endlessly sliding in and out of her.  
She started counting.


End file.
